An Uchiha Christmas
by AZEAngelicOne
Summary: Sarada loved her dad. But most of the time, he says that he'll show up, only to back out at the last second. And she's worried that Christmas, the one day a year that their family spends together, he'll back out as always. SasuSaku, Slight Modern-Day AU, First Naruto Fanfic. Oneshot


**What's that?! A story from me that ISN'T Yu-Gi-Oh related?! Better grab two of each animal and run for the pissing border!  
The end is nigh  
The end is nigh  
****ing run away  
The end is nigh, aye!  
**

 **In all seriousness, I managed to get this one in by the sin of my teeth. This is my first Naruto fanfic... ever, really. Now, be nice if you review. Also, if you don't like Naruto, that's fine! Just don't leave an a-hole comment! What am I even talking about? Enjoy!**

 **Naruto, it's characters, and settings are all owned by Masashi Kishimoto.  
This AU was designed by me.**

* * *

 _ **December 20th, 2:20 PM**_

"And that, class, is how Miss Kaguya Otsutsuki and her sons, Hamura and Hagoromo fought to..." Mr. Aburame droned on, as a certain raven-haired girl simply looked out the window. It was snowing, and there was a certain holiday that everybody her age looked forward to:

Christmas.

However, there was something missing from her house this year: Her father.

Every year, the three had celebrated Christmas together, but this year, her father had gone on a buisness trip to the United States, and was STILL gone. He had called her yesterday, saying that he could come back for Christmas, if his buisness deal went through. But he said that at Halloween... And Thanksgiving. But she knew that this time, he definetly would not miss Christmas.

"...icha?"

The making of the Gingerbread houses...

"...Uchiha!"

The smell of the Christmas dinner that Mom would make every single...

"MISS UCHIHA!" Mr. Aburame bellowed, a rare moment for him. It was at this time, the girl, Sarada Uchiha snapped her head back to the center of the classroom where her teacher stood.

"Yes, Mr. Aburame?" she asked.

"I know it's the last day before break, and you just can't wait for "Santa Claus" to ride in on his slegh, but can you please answer this question: 'What war began because of the grandsons of Kaguya Otsutsuki?'"

"The Great Otsutsuki War, I believe."

"Good. It's nice to see SOMEONE'S paying attention in my class. Let's try and pay attention for the next, oh, 30 minutes, shall we?" Mr. Aburame turned back to the board. "Now, as I was saying, The Great Otsutsuki War had many casualties, and they..."

A piece of paper was thrown at the bespecatcled girl, and when she saw it, she looked to the blond boy looking away from her, whistling. She opened up the note, and it said:

 _'Whatcha gettin' for Christmas? Is it something really good? I really, really wanna know, ya know?"_

Sarada giggled, writing down her message before tossing the note back to Boruto. The blonde boy unfolded the note, reading the note, and it said:

 _'Can't tell you. It's a secret.'_

Boruto grunted in frustration, before resting his cheek in his palm.

 **29 Minutes Later...**

"...Okay. So I know that Christmas is right around the corner. So, I want to give you all your homework for this two week break." The entire class groaned at Mr. Aburame's announcement. "That's right, class. Your homework for the the break is..." The entire class gulped in anticipaition, waiting for when their teacher would tell them what their assignment was.

"...To have lots of fun during your holiday break!" the entire class breathed a sigh of relief as the bell rung, signalling the end of the day, and the beginning of break.

The students ran out the door, nearly jamming it at one point, and all of the students grabbed their coats. Boruto ran up to his friend, after he finished bundling up his coat.

"What gives, Sarada?" Boruto asked, slightly aggrivated. "Why can't you tell me what you got under your tree? I told you about all my presents, ya know!"

"Because Boruto, what I want is different from what you have." Sarada closed her eyes, cluching to a necklace that her father gave to her last Christmas.

"What do you mean, different?" Boruto asked, puzzled by her answer.

"I think what Sarada means, is that she wants something even bigger than the material possessions that you have under your tree, Boruto." Mitsuki whispered into Boruto's ear, scaring the blond boy to the point he jumped in Sarada's arms. "Or maybe _someone_ else..." Misuki snickered.

"Well, you didn't to sneak up on me, ya know!" Boruto yelled at the pale skinned boy. But then, he notcied that he was still resting in Sarada's arms. The raven-haired girl dropped him, unfazed. Boruto dusted himself off, before asking again, "Can you please just tell me what you want, or at least what you've got?"

"You really wanna know?" Sarada asked.

"Yeah!"

Sarada pushed up her glasses, before saying, "The thing that I want is-!"

"BORUTO!"

The blonde boy turned around, seeing the angry, redheaded woman standing behind him. Her hair was spiraled in all different directions, a dark aura eminating from her. Boruto, acting out of fear, hid behind Mitsuki and Sarada, and for some reason, she had a magazine crumpled up in her hand.

Sheepishly peering out from inbetween their shoulders, Boruto muttered, "H-Hey Grandma Kushina, how it going?"

"Don't call me Grandma!" Kushina bellowed, making everyone cower. "Also... I was cleaning your room, and I found this!" Kushina raised the magazine, unfolding to reveal a scantly-clad woman, who had whiskers on her face for some reason. The image made both Sarada and Mitsuki blush heavily "Why the hell does a little boy like you have this?!"

"W-What are ya talking about? That's obviously not mine! I've never seen that magazine before in my life!" Boruto whimpered, before Kushna opened the page, revealing the words:

 **"Do not touch! This is Boruto's property, ya know?"**

"T-That could be any Boruto, ya know..." Kushina turned the page again, revealing:

 **"PROPERTY OF BORUTO N. UZUMAKI"**

"T-That's not me..."

 **"OH YES IT IS."** capped off with a picture of Boruto smirking.

Kushina yanked by the arm, dragging him away, still as angry as ever. "You know what? I'm gonna let your father deal with you when he gets home, ya know!"

Boruto's face turned completly pale by that point. Trying to wriggle out of her grasp, Boruto was protesting heavily against the fact that his father was going to possibly punish him. Boruto turened to his friends, muttering, "Bye guys..."

Mitsuki hummed the funeral march with a smile, as he watched the scene before him unfold. Sarada just watched the whole thing with a neutral look on her face.

"Well, isn't that something?" A deep, but recognizable voice said, and Sarada turned around, and her face immediately lit up with joy. "Uncle Itachi!" the 8-year old leapt into his arms, and hugged him tight.

"Hey, Sarada." Itachi told her. "Ready to go?" the raven-haired girl nodded, and both turned to Mitsuki. "Mitsuki, do you need a ride?"

"No thanks, I'll just walk home." Mitsuki told them.

"Are you sure?" Itachi asked, slightly worried.

"I'll be fine! Really! Besides, the cold doesn't bother me, anyways!" The pale skinned boy truged off into the snow, shouting, "Merry Christmas!" to his friend.

"We're home!" Itachi called out, and both Uchihas walked in to see Sakura setting up the house for the holiday season. They both looked around, seeing that the house was covered down to the last square inch with Christmas things.

"Wow, Mom, you really went all out, didn't you?" Sarada asked, with a hint of happiness in her voice.

"Well, you know what they say! You can never be too festive!" Sakura giggled. But just thn, the phone rang. "Let me get that, okay?" She walked over to the phone, picking it up, asking, "Hello?"

 _"Hey... It's been a while, hasn't it?"_

Sakura's eyes opened as wide as they could. "S-Sasuke?!"

 _"The only and only, babe."_

Sarada and Itachi rushed over to the phone, as they heard Sakura's squeals of joy over the phone. "Okay, really? Really?!" the pink-haired woman's eyes lit up with joy. "Okay, see you then!" Sakura was litterally jumping off the ground in joy, almost like a 12-year old girl.

"So, I take it that my little brother had good news?" Itachi asked, smiling.

"He said that he's coming home! Sasuke's coming home for Christmas!" Sakura cheered, picking up her daughter and spinning her around. Itachi watched the whole thing with a smile, as he saw his niece's eyes light up with joy.

Sasuke hung up the phone, letting out a sigh. "Dammit..."

"Sasuke." a voice called out, and the onyx-eyed adult saw his coworker, Sai, standing next to him. "What's wrong?"

"I promised my daughter and wife that I'd be home for Christmas... but I'm swamped in so much work, and I won't make the last flight back to Japan in time!" Sasuke hung his head in despair.

"You know... I know a quicker way to get to Japan..." Sai said, and Sasuke looked at his coworker with hopeful eyes. "You might not enjoy it, but it's necessary.

 _ **December 24th, 3:35 P.M.**_

Sarada walked up to a door, knocking before the door opened, revealing Himawari, Boruto's little sister. "Hi, Sarada!"

Sarada knelt down slightly to meet Himawari's face. "Hey there, Himawari! Do you know where Boruto is?"

"Yeah! He's upstairs, playing video games with Mitsuki!" Himawari told her, to which Sarada smiled, and patted the bluenette on the head. "Thanks!" Sarada told her, before she went upstairs.

Sarada opened the door to Boruto's room, seeing him and Mitsuki playing _Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution_ on his PlayStation 3.

"Dammit, Himawari, I told you to stay-" Boruto began to complain, but then turned around to see Sarada, and his face softened. "Oh, it's only you, Sarada."

"Yeah, it's just me." she said plainly, and sat down next to the two boys. "I get next, okay?"

"Whatever, I'm just having fun kicking Mitsuki's ass at this!" Boruto chuckled.

Mitsuki, however, paid him no mind. The pale-skinned boy turned to the raven-haired girl, asking, "So, how's your Christmas ambitions going?"

"Good, actually! We got our shopping done early, so we got the good stuff early." Sarada said, clutching her necklace. Mitsuki noticed this, before asking, "What about your father?"

Sarada snapped out of her trance, and looked at her friends. "How did you-"

"It's written all over your face, you know." Mitsuki smiled, and Sarada looked away from her friends.

"Whatever. I mean, he might come, but, honestly I'm more worried that he won't. He always says that he'll come, but he always backs out at the last second. Like he always does..." Sarada muttered the last few words, before she felt Boruto's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it! If you wish hard enough, it'll come true, ya know?" Boruto flashed his grin, and Sarada got up and left. "Hey, what's wrong? I thought you came over to play!"

"I decided that i have some thing else I need to do. Tell your parents I said hi, okay?" Sarada told them, and she shut the door.

 _ **That night, 11:55 P.M.**_

Sarada was struggling to stay awake, her wrapped present sitting in her lap, occasionally looking at the door, seeing if her dad had come. To keep her occupied, she read a book, called 'The Adventures of Team 7', a book Itachi had given to her. It was a story of comedy, love, betrayal, and action, as he described it.

"Look at her. She's desparetly trying to keep awake." Itachi commented, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, I sorta feel bad for her..." Sakura looked at her phone, the clock read: 11:56 P.M. Sakura sighed heavily. "Looks like he's gonna be late again this year..." Just at that moment, they heard:

"FWUMP!"

The two adults turned, and they saw Sarada out like a light, passed out on the couch. Sakura felt tears coming to her eyes, because she had stayed up almost all night for this, and she wouldn't get to see her father. Itachi, on the other hand, disappointed and angry that Sasuke was once again late to a holiday, picked her up, and looked to Sakura, saying, "If you see Sasuke, make sure you tell him-" They heard the doorbell ring at the exact same time he was getting ready to rant. Sakura opened the door, being suprised at who she saw.

"Merry Christmas, guys."

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura said, in utter disbelief. Itachi widened his eyes, and Sarada's eyes had slowly opened, getting a full image of her father.

"How are you even here?" Itachi asked.

"A coworker of mine got me a skydiving gig, and I just dove into our neiborhood by pure luck." Sasuke explained. He then heard the grunts of his 8-Year old daughter, slightly waking.

"D-Dad? Is that really you?" Sarada asked, groggy, internally smiling.

"Yes, it's me, sweetheart." Sasuke said, smiling warmly. "Here, I have something for you." He took out a present, still wrapped, and placed it in his daughter's hands. "If you ever need to miss me, just know, with that, I'm always with you."

Sarada smiled, and and she drifted right back to sleep, muttering the words, "Thank you..." to him. Itachi went upstairs, to put Sarada to bed.

Saskue looked at his wife, still smiling. He cornered her at a wall, the pinkette blushing.

"Be honest. You didn't think that I'd make it, did you?" Sasuke teasingly asked.

Sakura blushed, still astonished that her husband was still able to make her do that after all these years. "N-No way! I always believed in you!"

"Oh really?" Sasuke planted a kiss on his wife's lips, before carrying her in his arms. "Let's start our own little 'Merry Christmas', shall we?"

Sakura smiled, saying, "Of course."

* * *

 **I hope everyone got what they wanted for Christmas. I'll see you in 2017.**


End file.
